headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Washington, D.C.
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = Washington | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Georgetown; Georgetown University; The Capital Building; The White House | 1st = }} is the capital city of the United States of America. The city is located on the north bank of the Potomac River and is bordered by the states of Virginia to the southwest and Maryland to the other sides. The nation's capital has always served as a key figure to elements of the supernatural. Continuities DC Comics Aspects of the supernatural has taken root in the halls of power since the earliest days of the city. One of the more lesser known, but no less important of these figures was Achille Destinee, also known as "The Phantom of Washington". In the 18th century, Destinee served in the Napoleonic Wars as a military engineer and general under Napoleon Bonaparte himself. When Napoleon invaded Egypt, Destinee explored the underground tombs where he discovered an ancient device capable of wielding incalculable power. After the war, he relocated from France to the United States where he was an apprentice under patriotic statesman Benjamin Franklin. In 1814, Destinee approached President James Madison and offered his services to repel the British invasion. He showed him his artifact and swore that he could save the capitol. Madison rebuked his offer believing Destinee to be little more than a crackpot. Destinee decided to take matters into his own hands, so he rode off towards the Capitol Building determined to destroy the British soldiers. One soldier got the drop on him however, and fatally stabbed him with his bayonet. Before dying, Destinee hid his artifact inside the dome of the Capitol Building and swore that he would rise from the grave to haunt those too ungrateful to accept his aid. The first recorded sighting of the Phantom of Washington was in 1861 when he appeared before President Abraham Lincoln at the onset of the American Civil War. He appeared again to President Woodrow Wilson at the early days of World War I. He appeared again in the presidential limousine of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt in December of 1941 on the day that the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor. Little is known of the ghost's activities following World War II, but for the fact that he usually appeared at the onset of a war, always offering the same advice he once presented to President Madison. Enraged that no one would ever accept his aid, the Phantom decided to take his anger out upon the entire city. He used the spectral powers at his disposal to wreak havoc with notable landmarks including the Lincoln Memorial, the Washington Monument and the Capital Building. Rex Mason, the hero known as Metamorpho, was present in the city during this string of attacks and used his elemental powers to combat the Phantom. During the melee, greedy inventor Simon Stagg stole the artifact and took it to Fort Knox in the hopes of using it to purloin the gold reserve. The Phantom and Metamorpho followed Stagg's trail, and the Phantom entered a sea of molten gold in an effort to retrieve his artifact. Metamorpho caused a chemical reaction in the liquid gold that dispelled the essence of the Phantom, seemingly for all time. Presumably, the Phantom's Egyptian artifact was destroyed as well. 1st Issue Special #3; DC Comics; June, 1975 Lost Boys In the continuity of The Lost Boys, President Abraham Lincoln was the leader of a secret vampire hunting guild active in the area during the years of his presidency. This covert operation continued through each successive presidency into the modern era. In 1990, young vampire hunters Edgar and Alan Frog fought a nest of vampire congressmen known as the Arlington Coven. They deftly battled their way through the vampire ranks, slaughtering the entire horde. Edgar decapitated the coven leader Senator Albert Lucard. He brought his severed head to the White House and presented it to President George Bush as proof of his victory. As reward for their efforts, the Frog Brothers were presented with the Van Helsing Medals of Honor. As they attempted to leave the nation's capitol, they hailed a taxicab only to discover that the cab driver was a surviving member of the Arlington Coven. Alan Frog impaled him with a souvenir replica of the Washington Monument. Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs #1 Scary Movie In Scary Movie 3, Washington was the home of widowed farmer and former reverend Tom Loganmand his clumsy and easily discouraged brother George. They discovered a crop circle making up a sign pointing to their farm that read "ATTACK HERE". George Logan befriended and ultimately fell in love with anchorwoman Cindy Campbell who was charged with taking care of her psychically endowed nephew Cody. Their lives were soon turned upside down when they learned about a mysterious videotape that began circulating throughout the city. Watching the videotape always resulted in the death of the viewer. The Exorcist William Friedkin's 1973 demonic thriller The Exorcist took place in the Georgetown district of Washington. The film centered on eleven-year-old Regan MacNeil, who became possessed by a demon later identified as Pazuzu. Georgetown psychiatrist and priest Damian Karras enlisted the aid of seasoned exorcist Father Lankaster Merrin to purge the evil spirit from Regan's body, but at great cost to themselves. The Werewolf of Washington In the 1973 film, The Werewolf of Washington, a reporter named Jack Whittier, after having an affair with the daughter of the president of the United States, was sent to Hungary where he was bitten by a werewolf and cursed with lycanthropy. Returning to the United States, he became the press assistant to the president right around the time a string of murders began cropping up in the DC area. The film served as a biting commentary on the Nixon administration which, at the time, had been rife with political controversy and scandal. True Blood In the HBO series True Blood, members of congress deliberated over the merits of the Vampire Rights Ammendment (VRA). If put into law, this bill would effectively grant vampires the same equal rights afforded to normal human U.S. citizens. The validity of this law has been challenged by many humanitarian sources who feel that vampires are nothing more than monsters that prey upon human beings, and therefore, should not be afforded any special rights. True Blood Episode: Strange Love Zombieland Like most of the United States, Washington, D.C. was virtually destroyed when the country was overrun by a plague of flesh-eating zombies. Fires could be seen consuming the Capital building as zombie secret service agents stalked Pennsylvania avenue. Zombieland (2009) Points of Interest * Georgetown * The White House Films that take place in * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter * The Crazies (1973) (partially) * Exorcist, The * Exorcist II :The Heretic (partially) * FDR: American Badass * Hollow Man * Hollow Man 2 * Lost Boys: The Thirst, The (partially) * Purge, The: Election Year * Resident Evil: Retribution * Scary Movie 3 (2003) * Species II (briefly) * The Exoricst (1973) * The Werewolf of Washington (1973) Comics that take place in * Evil Ernie: The Resurrection Characters from * Bill Kinderman * Carter Abbey * Chris MacNeil * Damian Karras * Gemini Killer * Jack Whittier * Linda McKay * Margie Captree * Matthew Kensington * Regan MacNeil * Sarah Kennedy * Sebastian Caine People who were born in * Aaron Darnell Spears * Alyson Hannigan * Ben Feldman * Charles Fleischer * Christopher Meloni * David Oren Ward * Dorian Gregory * J. August Richards * J. Patrick Lawlor * Joanna Going * Jon Bernthal * Karen Strassman * Katherine Heigl * Kip Ohman * Kitty Winn * Nicholas Hammond * Samuel L. Jackson * Sean Whalen * Tony Todd External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations